A Family Of My Own
by Itsalovethang
Summary: A child created in a lab that the Hulk recognizes as his own. What's Bruce and the Avengers to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey thanks for reading this.. Please review! Oh by the way I don't own these awesome characters Marvel does.. Maybe slash.. or just science bros!

WARNING SELF HARM.. MAY TRIGGER!

CHAPTER ONE

Bruce Banner was tired having just come from transforming from the Hulk, he was getting ready to collapse on Stark's couch, when Tony comes stomping in grinning, "Big Guy" Tony yelled bee-lining towards Bruce who was now laying on the couch, smiling Bruce turn his head towards Tony, "Whats up?" Tony lifted Bruce head and placed it in his lap. "Nothing really just wanted to see how you and the Big Guy were holding up? Bruce rub his cheek against Tony muscular thigh, sinking deeper into the sofa. "I'm so tired Tony, Bruce said. Frowning at the drowsy man " I know pal, just relax for awhile. Ill be here when u wake up. Tony said slowly running his hand through Bruce grayish brown hair. Bruce moaned "thanks", slowly falling to asleep. Tony glanced down at the sleeping man, his best friend and comrade. When Bruce was hurting Tony hurt with him. Pepper use to joked that Bruce was his soul mate, not into that sentimental stuff Tony laughingly joked that Bruce was a "Brother from another mother". Chuckling at the old memory, a Fox News headline caught his attention. "Explosion at Cytech Laboratory" in Newark, New Jersey footage was shown, people panicking, running, some crying. A disaster, Tony wondered why Fury hasn't call Avengers yet. Tony looked down at the sleeping man again, hating to disturb him, "Jarvis, Tony whispered, "Yes sir, the British AI droned, "Get Fury on screen", soon as he made the command, Fury was already blankly staring at Tony.

"Well Stark what's going on here?" Tony had forgotten that Bruce was sleeping on his lap. "Really?" Stark ask sarcastically, " DADT" quoting The Don't Ask Don't Tell acronym. "Anyways whats going on at Cytech Labs, the explosion, why haven't the Avengers been called?". Fury grinned, " You were not needed Mr. Stark, I have Rogers, Romanov there now assisting with Emergency Recovery now". Tony wondered why he wasn't needed, although Tony's type A personality label himself as a narcissist , he was beginning to open up, seeking to help others since joining the Avengers. "Hmm his secrets have secrets." he murmured softly. Fury catching " I assure you Mr. Stark that I'm not keeping anything from you". Fury reassured.

Bruce stirred against him, Tony knew Bruce would be embarrassed with present company looking on. " Whats wrong with Banner, Stark" Nick Fury ask softly. "Exhausted mostly The Hulk is taking more of his energy, trying to keep him contain these days. Fury shakes his head acknowledging , " There will be a debriefing tomorrow at 0800, you know where. " Fury signing off abruptly.

Yawning Bruce slowly sat up, glancing up at Tony a blushing, "What did Fury want"? I actually called him there was an explosion in Newark, and I was curious why he didn't call us to help. "Oh so were not needed then?" Bruce ask apprehensively. "Nope not today. Roger and Romanov are there right now with Recovery" said Tony. Trying not to disturb his ribs to much Bruce slowly moved away from Tony heading for the elevator. Hey hey where are you going, Tony ask gruffly. "I'm going to lab Tony", why you need rest Bruce, come over here, I don't mind desperately Tony said. Umm I don't think that's a good idea Tony, I'm sorry, whispered Bruce. Slowly getting into the elevator, Bruce heard Tony sighing "Just don't hurt yourself, okay Bruce " he said softly. Tony knew when Bruce started to withdrawal there would be a bloody mess to clean up in the lab. It was a unspoken secret with the Avengers of Bruce self harming. Each of the Avengers had one time or another caught Bruce in the act most stayed and watch giving a silent support to Bruce and others taking the gun out of his hand. They all knew the Hulk would protect Bruce, the bullet would either be spit out or pushed out. Never killing him or really harming him in anyway. Bruce needed release from his pain and loneliness, his anger. Afterwards he would clean the mess or whoever was watching over him.

Bruce spooked, " I wont Tony I'll be in the lab working on the serum okay" leaving Bruce didn't wait for an response.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Nope still not mine.. Marvel's only.. So maybe a little horror in the chapter.. Just a pinch and a SURPRISE. Thanks for reading!

CHAPTER THREE

Natalia Romanov or also known as Black Widow was astounded at the sight of the now destroyed Cytech Labs. Underneath the rubble and carnage, lay hidden labs built within the sewer systems. The labs were left deserted after the explosion, in its wake, horrendous evidence of the illegal experiments. There were bodies in cells in various stages of decomposition. The smell was dreadful, having seen atrocities around the world and even committing some this was turning her stomach sour. There were torture devices, needles, tube, knives. She could didn't have to imagine what these poor victims with through. Hearing Captain America calling for her she gave her location. Brace yourself Cap she said. Taking a deep breath wishing that she hadn't from the smell of rotting bodies. "Widow what is this?" she looked at Captain America or Cap for short. Emotionless she answered, "This looks like a holding cell or maybe a torture room. These people were executed one kill shot to the head, I'm assuming the recent ones where done right after the explosion. Natasha stated, Cap looked visually upset, taking a deep breath then grimacing at the smell. She knew how Cap was feeling she was enrage, and feeling helpless, she was itching to hunt down these monsters and give them a taste of their own medicine. She noticed Cap had moved into the ante chamber. This room looked like an old Soviet gas chamber having already checked for active gas line finding none. She wonder what else this could've been used for. A Hulk room Natasha morbidly thinking.

There were no bodies in this room. Having moved back into the original room she decided that she would layout the bodies so she could get a better look at the victims. She voiced her commands through coms ordering Recon agents to assist. One by one they bagged and tagged each victim. There were three piles with at least 20 people in each.

She started on the last pile Natasha was startled when she found a small child underneath. Having only seen men and women age ranging from early teens to mid-50's in this room she didn't think there would be any children here. Having grown up in the Red Room she should've known. Children and the homeless were easy targets for someone promising food and shelter. She kneeled to the child softening her voice" she whispered "Hello". Wide unearthly green eyes stared back at her. Its face was pale brown, body was gaunt, the child's black hair shaved close to its head. Natasha couldn't tell if the child was a boy or girl " Come here honey she whispered, she could feel the agents getting anxious not knowing if the child was a danger or not. The child just laid there staring as if Natasha or the other agents were there, she moved to lift the child, like a streak of lighting the child ran outside the door. Natasha moved to intercept the child when she heard a shriek. She ran towards the sound finding Rogers struggling to hold the child. Cap tighten his hold on the child being careful not to harm her. Natasha slowly moved towards them, the child had finally calm down her head resting on Caps shoulders. Cap had a shock expression, where was she hiding Cap wondered. As though reading his thoughts Natasha answered" she was found in the holding cell". "Where" he asked before stopping himself knowing there was only one gruesome place she could've hide. Natasha chose not to answer, Cap had already figure out the child's hiding spot. You're a fast one aren't you honey she asked the little girl. The little girl stared blankly at her. Not expecting an answer, she turn back to Cap, a look of disgust was on his face" It's a girl" Cap asked. Yeah she's naked under that ratty shirt. Startled Cap tried to hand the child to Natasha .Another loud shriek pierced the air, the girl started struggling for Cap. He shushed the girl and resettle her head back on his shoulders. She return back to her unresponsive state. Let's get out of here, Natasha spoke. Rogers agreed they headed back out to the hall. Natasha inform the Recon team they were leaving. She also warned Cap that the little girl maybe photosensitive not knowing how long she's been underground. She was still unresponsive in Caps arms. Shrugging out of her leather jacket, Natasha wrapped it around the girl covering Cap shoulder. They moved quickly to the jet, they were worried that the little girl would try to make a break for it now that she wasn't trapped any longer. Once inside Cap settled down with the little girl in his lap. He attempted to make the little girl laugh by making funny faces. She just looked, He even tried to get her to say his name or hers. He tried to guess her age by holding his fingers up to display, she still hadn't uttered a word. Piloting Natasha headed toward Stark Towers, she had spoken to Jarvis to alert the rest of the Avengers of their new guest.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks, you guys for following this story! Once again don't own this, Marvel ad Nickelodeon.

CHAPTER THREE

The little girl was finally given a full medical workup once the Hulk had given back control to Bruce. She was underweight but fairly healthy. After the Hulk had taken over and deem the child his, Bruce was determine to know who created this child and how another Hulk exist. Natasha had suggested that Emme the little girl new name; had probably belong to one the victims found in the hidden lab. She had settled into Stark Towers without any problem. The little girl was thriving she would giggle at Tony silly faces or give a sweet smile to Cap or run away from Nat giggling, she had yet to talk and they knew eventually she would when ready. Tony was privately investigating Cytech Lab, he found out that Cytech was a shell company and several others but not much else.

Whoever was funding this operation knew how to cover his or hers tracks. Needing coffee and to see Bruce and Emme, Tony left his office making sure Jarvis continued the search. Heading to the main living area Tony noticed that the couches was moved to the corner of the room he spotted Emme sitting in Hulks lap watching SpongeBob. Tony wasn't surprised by seeing the Hulk with Emme, Bruce and Tony had made an arrangement that the Hulk would spend time with Emme only a few hours a day, knowing the extent of energy taken out of Bruce after the transformation. It had taken some getting used to having Big Green stomping around the place with Emme on his back or arms or what Tony like to think of Emme's personal jungle gym. Tony knew Hulk would be careful with her, he was gentle and soothing to her. They had even created a special bond and language over the past few weeks she's been staying with them.

Hey Big guy! Tony said excitingly.

Hi honey, Tony smiled sweetly to the little girl. "Tony" Hulk's rumbling voice spoke.

Tony smiled and moved to sit by Hulk on the floor. "How are you both doing" Tony asked as he started tickling Emme, Hulk looked down at the giggling girl. He smiled at Tony, and said

"Baby and Hulk good".

"Excellent" Tony said. Emme crawled onto Tony's lap, wrapping her small arms around Tony's neck grunting, Tony had figured that was her way of saying she missed him.

"Awe hey sweetie, I've missed you too."

Tony settled her back on his lap, rubbing her back softly watching SpongeBob, coffee long forgotten.

Tony thought back to hearing the reports some of Emme lab results. Bruce had determine that Emme was around two or three years old of African descent, that she carried Hulk genetic makeup. Vision, hearing, bone density, musculature above average for her age. So far none of the victims in the lab explosion was a genetic maternal or paternal match. We may never know who her parents, Tony thought and it's not like we can send her info to the media. There was no telling who was out there thinking she's dead. Tony would hate to see if anyone tried to take her away from him or Hulk for that matter. They did however find that the victims had been experimented on with some version of the SS serum. It was undeniable that these scientists had finally figure how to replicate super solider serum although not an exact match but damn near close.

All the more reason to keep Emme close.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Sorry for late post.. I'll try to post more frequently..

Nick Fury the Commanding Officer of Shield would frequently visit Stark Towers to check on Emme's development not that he didn't trust them, but he needed to see for himself that she was being taken care of. "Good Morning Director Fury" Jarvis spoke. Nick was greeted as he walk into Stark's elevator "Jarvis, Fury acknowledged the AI. Hitting the elevator button for Tony's underground labs knowing that's were Tony spends most of his days.

"If you're looking for Sir, he's in the penthouse living room with Miss Emme.

Later Nick would described the scene he walk in on as heartwarming and hilarious. Tony was standing in the middle of the living room counting. Nick saw a little girl hiding under the coffee table few inches behind Tony. "8, 9, and 10, Tony removed his hands from his eye, looking the opposite direction of Nick.

"Where's Emme."

Nick could hear the little girl giggling. Tony whipped his heard around finally seeing Nick Fury leaning against the elevator door. "

Nicky" Tony said he blushed having been caught playing hide and seek." Stark, Nick greeted as he walk further into the living room and you must be Emme, Nick glanced down at the little girl peeking behind Tony's legs.

Emme was shy around the staff or the occasional Shield agent visiting Stark Towers she would run and hide behind Tony or Bruce legs. Bruce was protective of Emme as was Tony and all the Avengers. Not that himself and Emme should be afraid of Fury. So what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit? "Relax Tony I here to check on the child's well-being." Nick said calmly.

"Oh really, what you thought she was in danger or something, that I would hurt her, then it dawn on Tony, Bruce your here to check up on Hulk, Tony ask angrily. Emme whimpered squeezing Tony's leg tighter. "Shit I'm scaring her. Tony thought to himself. Tony picked up the little girl and hugged her, then place her on his hip. I'm sorry sweetie, he whispered. Turning back to Nick " you'll have to excuse my temper, its past my nap-time. Tony smiled. "Think nothing of it, Tony," Fury smirked.

After Fury left, Tony put Emme down for her afternoon nap. Nick hadn't stayed long after seeing Tony interacting with the quiet little girl. Tony was still annoyed by Fury's unannounced visit, he was hoping that the SHIELD commander didn't turn this into a habit.

We deserved some privacy, well Bruce does, Tony having been used to being in the spot and he quite enjoyed it too and Bruce unassuming, quite Bruce doesn't need Nick Fury or anyone for that matter to check up on him.

Bruce has the Hulk under control.


End file.
